rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Building A Ride
Building a Ride Note: the game cannot be paused in RCT2 while building a ride. It can be paused during this in RCT3 , and will automatically do so during construction. 1. Click the New Rides button to open the Ride Selection window. 2. Using the tabs, choose a type of ride. 3. Select a ride by clicking on its picture or the 'Build This' button. 4. Determine the location and orientation of the ride, then click the spot on the landscape where you want to build it. For some rides, building is a single click process, for others, it may take some time. 5. Place the entrance and exit for the ride. 6. Create a queuing line to attach to the entrance, and connect path to the exit. paths can connect directly to entrances without queue lines, but the maximum queue length would be limited to 1 guest. It is also possible to leave the exit without a path, guests will wander until they find a path close by. Having an elevated exit directly over a path will cause the guests to fall onto that path, therefore, no path is actually needed to connect. Note: Mechanics find rides by the exit in RCT2, so when a ride breaks down, exit paths are required. Mechanics enter by one particular ride entrance in RCT3. 7. Test the ride, set an admission price, give it a name and determine its operating characteristics. In RCT1, most guests will not ride a roller coaster unless it has been properly tested and given a rating. Some rides cannot be tested, and coastercam can be used during testing in RCT3. 8. Open the ride. Building a Roller Coaster Coaster Checklist Although not theoretically needed, having the following components will help create a working, profitable coaster. *At least one piece of connected Station Platform track (one station platform can fit the entrance on one side, and the exit on the other). *Ride track that begins at the station platform's start and reconnects to the station platform's rear in a continuous loop (not neccesary if the operating mode is Powered Launch or Reverse-Incline Circuit Mode, but make sure the train eventually reaches the station platform again in reverse). *Medium incline track with pull chains (not needed with powered launch mode). In reverse inclined shuttle launches, put the pull chains behind the station platform. Steep chain lifts are possible. *Initial slope downwards after the pull chain ends, to build speed and allows the cars to finish the circuit. Make sure the highest non-lifthill peak is lower than the lift hill peak. *Banked track on curves to reduce excessive forces and tone down intensity. *Special track pieces, also known as inversions (such as loops, helixes, etc.) to add to fun and excitement. *Brakes before the station, if possible, to prevent crashes in brake failure breakdowns. Not necessary if only one train is used. *Station Entrance. *Station Exit. Ride Construction Window The buttons in the Ride Construction Window differ depending on the type of ride you are building. Here is a brief explanation of what the buttons do: Direction: Click on an arrow to specify the shape of the next piece you will place. There are generally 3 options, sharp, medium and smooth turns. On most RCT1 and RCT2 coasters, sharp turns cover 2 squares sideways per 90° turn, medium covers 3 per 90° and smooth covers 2 squares per 45° turn, in 2 sections to cover 90°. Smooth turns allow a diagonal (non isometric) track direction. Only straight tracks and smooth turns are available in a diagonal section. Special: Click here to add a special track piece or element to your ride. Selections vary with the type of ride you are building, as well as the slope you are on and the piece you just built. Slope: Click here to specify the slope of the next track segment. There are generally 2 options, gentle (20°) or steep (60°). Some coasters allow a vertical (90°) slope option. Build This: Click here to add the next piece to your track, signified by the highlighted piece outline in the main view. Next/Previous Track Segment: Click the foward or reverse arrow buttons to move between placed track pieces. The currently selected track piece will be highlighed. Demolish: Click the bulldozer icon to demolish the piece of track you just built if you are at the end of the track, or the highlighted piece of track if you are working in the middle. Entrance: Click here to place an entrance building. You must place the entrance adjacent to a segment of station platform. This option is chosen automatically as soon as you place a pre-built ride. Exit: Click here to place an exit building. You must place the exit adjacent to a segment of station platform. This option is chosen automatically as soon as you place a ride enrance. Tips *A ride must be closed before you can work on it. *In RCT3, selecting the testing mode from the ride construction panel will cause white, transparent models of the cars to move along the track, even when the game is paused. This can help with building rides. *Riding less intense rides near a Roller Coaster can often help guests get up the nerve to ride the more extreme attractions. Consider surrounding a roller coaster with less intense rides. *Having underground sections, sections above water, and tracks which go near other rides increases the excitement rating. *Always build on ride photo sections on rides which have them. They generate a lot more profits than they cost. *Start small. Time ticks by at an easy pace in the RCT games. Don't spend too much money on a big, fancy ride before you know your park can draw a crowd. This is particularly important in RCT3, as time can be accelerated greatly, meaning that waiting while profits are small to save money for bigger rides is easier. *Covered (40% or more underground) rides are more popular when it's raining. *Try to get a 5.0 or higher for the excitement rating. *Try not to let the intensity rating go over 8.0 if possible and keep the nausea rating down too for cleaning reasons. *Use banked curves if the trains are going fast to reduce intensity and nausea rating. *Use brakes if necessary. They can really help when your ride is too extreme. *If a ride gets too extreme, try to analyze where the problem is. Often, you don't have to scrap the whole ride but just edit a small section. *Roller Coasters built from a saved design do not need to be tested, as the values will be taken from the file and safety is insured. Category:Tutorial Category:Descriptions